You're Tearing Me Apart, Creedence! (The Room and Troll 2 crossover)
by Antamaurora Silvalanda
Summary: Johnny leaves San Francisco behind and goes to a town called Nilbog, where he stumbles across the home of Creedence, the Goblin Queen. (I got bored. Don't judge me!) :p


_You bitch! You stupid bitch!_

He repeated these words over and over a million times in his head as he drove down the highway. Poor Johnny had had just about the absolute worse day of his entire life. What should have been a celebration of his being apart of this world, spending it with all of his friends, as well as his now ex-fiancée, had turned into an event of bitter arguments and ugly revelations. Not only had he gotten into a fight with his best friend, but Johnny also revealed to the woman he loved that he had recorded evidence that she had been cheating on him. After throwing her out and tearing up the apartment in a half-ass manner, Johnny had almost thought about giving up on life and killing himself, but the thought of what everybody would think had either Mark or Lisa or even Denny found his pale, frozen corpse, a puddle of blood splattered across the bedsheets and pillows littered on the wooden floor, simply became too much for him to bare. No. What he needed was a vacation. And he had found just the place to get away from it all.

Having heard about a half-empty town called Nilbog, Johnny decided he would leave behind everything and everyone, and take some time away to rethink things over.

"I don't have a friend in the world", Johnny said to himself, his accent foreign and incomprehensible to understand. "I don't need no one. I will go on the road by myself and make new friends. I don't need Lisa and I don't need Mark stabbing me in the back."

After a few hours, Johnny found himself driving through the woods and came to a stop at what looked like an old church. He stepped out of the car and walked up the stairs. He knocked on the door and called out, "Hello? I am Johnny. I am lost. I need ask for directions."

Nobody answered.

Johnny tried knocking again. "Hello?" Tired of waiting, the dark-haired man opened the door and entered into the building. From the looks of it, the place looked more like something of an old house, or even a witch's cottage. A bubbling cauldron on the nearby table brewed a sweet-smelling aroma from the silver fumes, as a middle-aged looking woman made herself visible from just around the corner. She wore a long black dress with a moth-eaten glove on one hand, had round glasses on her smiling face, revealing disgusting brown teeth, and had her aging hair tied back into a high bun on top of her head.

"Hellooo." The woman slowly walked over to Johnny and said to him, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Creedence Leonore Gielgud."

"Hi, Creedence", Johnny greeted her, laughing.

The mysterious woman looked at this strange, long-haired man in a weird way, cocking her head to one side as she trailed long, red-painted nails along the side of his pale face.

"Ohhh, are you lost?" She asked him, playful mockery in her voice.

"Yeah. I am Johnny. I'm lost and I am trying to find a place called Nilbog."

"Oh, do not be troubled", said Creedence. "Nilbog is just a few miles up the road. I can show you the way, but first, may I offer you something to drink?"

"Well, I am a bit thirsty", said Johnny. "Okay, sure."

Creedence smiled and bowed her head, before she walked over to her cauldron and inhaled a whiff of the intoxicating tonic, picking up a ladle and pouring some of the slimy green potion into a cup. She walked back over to Johnny and said to him, "I think you will enjoy this traditional broth, Johnny." She handed the cup of steaming brew to him, but Johnny did not drink right away.

"Are you crazy? I can't drink this", said Johnny.

"Oh, but you must", Creedence insisted. "Just a sip should do the trick."

Johnny looked at his cup and took a small sipping, a delicious sensation rolling over his tongue. "Mmm, it tastes good", he said, laughing suddenly.

Suddenly, Johnny's smile melted away, as he dropped his mug of boiling green sludge and fell onto his hands and knees. The Goblin Queen took a step back and watched as Johnny crawled over to the table. Groaning in pain, Johnny tried to stand up, using the table for support. He turned around and leaned himself against the wall, as a green liquid started to drip down from his hair and all over his face.

"What have you done?!" Johnny wailed.

"You are about to become food for my children", said the Goblin Queen, grinning from ear to ear.

"You are tearing me apart, Creedence!" Johnny yelled.

Falling down to the dusty floor once again, Johnny cried in despair, as he fought to overcome the sickening feeling taking over him, crawling over towards the door. Just when he placed his hand on the doorknob and tried to escape, Johnny turned over and lied on his back, his voice letting out a series of anguish groans and yells, as his entire body started to boil, covering him in yellow lumps and green slime. Soon, his screaming came no more and there was no trace left of Johnny but his clothes, his remains now turned into vegetable goo.

Low growls crept out from the shadows, as a small band of grotesque monsters, Creedence's "children", descended down the stairs and surrounded the mess of all that remained of Johnny. Slowly, but surely, the ugly creatures devoured small handfuls of their bountiful feast, thankful for what their "mother" had provided for them to eat for the night, even if the meal tasted strongly of vinegar mixed in with rotting fruits.

Creedence, looking upon the magnificent work she had done, laughed whisperingly to herself, wondering who would become the next main course for her goblin children.


End file.
